My First Real Kiss
by DElenaLover4Ever
Summary: on their search for the Ripper , confusion is haunting her along with questions since  the other brother healed from the bite … curiosity gets the best of her , she asks and his answer is not what she expected . R&R
1. Chapter 1 : Questions Of My Heart

My First Real Kiss

Pairing : D\E

Triple Shot .. I own NOTHING of TVD ;(

Summary : on their search for the Ripper , confusion is haunting her along with questions since the other brother healed from the bite … curiosity gets the best the best of her , she asks and his answer is not what she expected .

Chapter Title : Questions of my heart

_ Everything was perfect , until YOU decided it wasn't . (anonymos)_

She was a wreck since Stefan left with Klaus , getting nervous and worried every time she looks at Damon remembering her feelings for him and that kiss the day he almost died , & katherine' words wouldn't stop playing in her mind : '' it's okay to love them both '' .

Elena couldn't figure out a way to love one of them , how could she love both ?

But the thing that was eating her alive was the kiss she gave to Damon on his 'Death Bed ' although he didn't die and doesn't mention that kiss, even the one time she conjured the courage to talk to him about it , he shushed her saying : '' it's okay Elena , you thought I was dying and wanted to show that you care about me but as I told you I know it's always gonna be Stefan , & I hope that we get him back 'cause you need your lover and I need my St. brother back " .

He was being totally a Gentelman in a very wrong time for her

She was feeling guilty for leaving him think it was just a pitty kiss and nothing more .. and he doesn't even know that she is falling for him but needs a to know something that will help her figure out her feeling once and for all …

And out of the blue on one of the many night they kept searching for any clues that might lead them to Stefan, she asked a question that needed an answer because she had it ! : how do you do that Damon ?

He is clearly isnt getting it : should I read betweeen the lines Elena to know what I do or are you gonna tell me ? she asks again making herself as clear as she can be : how do you act so .. well Damon like in front of everyone else and when it comes to me you're this this caring loving safe person that no one knows about but me ?

there is a long moment of silence as he tries to sort out the thoughts in his head to find a good answer for her and one answer comes to his mind and he just spills it out before thinking : because I love you Elena , don't tell to explain it it's just the way it is

she quickly found another question forming : okay here is a question you can explain , why when I kissed that simple kiss it felt so right to do that ? why didn't I feel that with Stefan or Matt ? why when I see you I feel this urge … this need to get your arms around me like it's some sort of safe hiding place ?

she was struggling to breathe after practically screaming at him and her eyes started to sting from the tears she was holding back but he wasn't going to budge and answer truthfully and in a mood for jokes so he started : first those are 3 questions second I can't help it if kissing me felt right or not third I like how you call my embrace your '' safe hiding place'' he smirked , she was getting frustrated by the minute : would you please be serious for five minutes …. Please ?

she was pleading with him to give a an answer & her tears were out in the open now .. he walked towards her with his walls down and he was hurt that she didn't understand yet and she got closer to him and asked one last time : please Damon ? he caressed her cheek and wiped her tears so she thought that he was going to give her an answer .

but being Damon must have it's down side with her : sorry , no can do Elena not now anyway… Then he stormed to his room leaving a very confused Elena .


	2. Chapter 2 : I Give You Pain & Pleasure

Chapter Title : I Give You Pain & Pleasure

Triple Shot - i own NOTHING of TVD

* * *

><p><em>I need a mintute just to get to you , I feel like I might be getting through <em>

_Come over and say Nothing , Silence is everything _

_( Aly & Aj – Silence ) _

* * *

><p>The morning came too early for Damon 'cause he knew his answer would announced realy soon , probably today knowing how stubborn Elena can be .<p>

After showering and getting ready , he heard a knock on on his door he thought ( WoW ! she wants her answers very badly I see )

He decided against wearing the pants and shirt in his hand and just greeting her in his black boxers ,it's not like she haven't seen his chest before .

He opened the door and his jaw dropped after finding a very sexy looking Elena Gilbert standing in his doorway wearing a dark red deep V neck top with some black roses drwaing on it paired with a plain black very short skirt and flat dark red sandals & black smooky eyeshadow that her eyes shine even more .

Only thing that didn't change was her hair, she kept it straight

He guessed she didn't want to look like Katherine if she curled it & also remembered he was starring at her ( and I thought I would _HER_ jaw drop by my Hottness ) he composed himself and said : 'morning Elena , any reason you look extra sexy today ?

She obviously liked his reaction to her look and smirked saying : i was heading out to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie and I thought I'd stop by to know if your answer is ready or not .. she continued while trailing her hand down his nick and chest .. but me looking 'extra ' sexy today it's because I was tired of my old look so updated it that's all really .. she removed her hand from his chest and he already missed the fire that ran along his skin from her fingers .

Well Elena wanted her answer and he would give it to her as soon as she tells him the reason for these questions : well Elena I'll give your answer for the question that missed with head only if you're willing to give me a reason for the question afterwards , deal ?

She nodded after considering the deal and he continued satisfied : my answer is that I honestly don't know 'cause I try to convince my self that you don't care about me the way you care for Stefan , but you keep yourself busy with these un-known feelings for me so much that it hurts because you to feel like you're cheating Stefan .. he stopped for a minute thinking of more things to say .. ok here is my answer Elena

Now give me the reason , she was speachless for a minute or two returning his intensive gaze and a tear spilled from her eyes and said : because I Love you Damon Salvatore and I can't hold back any more , I'm sorry for keepnig yoy wait this long ..

She was now crying and he couldn't believe what he just heard .


	3. Changed My Point Of Viewing You

Chapter Title : Changed My Point Of Viewing U

* * *

><p><em>If we sleep together<em>

_Will I like you better_

_If we come together_

_Prove it now or never_

_( Garbage – Sleep Together ) _

* * *

><p><strong>A\N : this is the last chapter of my first fic , and also my first attempt at actually writing the smut i got in my head for DElena , so have mercy on me and big thanks to all those who subscribed or put this in their favorites . <strong>

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Just then Damon recovered from the shock he was in and came back to reality of their current position at his bedroom entrance &amp; he noticed she looking carefully &amp; intensivly at him with watery eyes and a slight pout that he had to admit she looked sexier pouting with the smooky eyeshadow and tears ..<p>

But still having to ruin the moment : what do you mean by hold back ? hold back from what for god's sake Elena ?

She stood still at that point thinking she just have to be completely honest and get it off her shoulder ,

so her next move would've knocked him on the floor by it's force : that kiss really got to me Damon with you saying you love me and … and I can't hold back from You anymore Damon , I can't take it any more .. then she kissed him with all the lust and hunger she had for him

He hesitated for exactly five seconds before returning the kiss with equal fervor and nipped at her bottom lip asking access to her mouth and she opened her mouth and their tongues danced around eachother savouring their taste

Then he moved them at vampire speed to his bed , somehow her top, skirt and sandals got on the floor in seconds before she could blink while still kissing her .

She laid before him in matching black lace bra and panties ,

he noticing the color , whispered in her ear : what is with you and black today ? .. letting his hand travel her smooth , flat stomach …. She shivered from feeling his warm breath on her ear and whispered back : I hear you like it .. he replied smirking while kissing down her neck : I like you more …

He placed open mouthed kisses all over her neck and down her breasts , she arched her back slightly and moaned at the much needed contact and he reached behind he back to unclasp her bra

She took it off and he took one nipple in his mouth while teasing the other with his hands

She moaned : please Damon …

He left her breasts to go further south saying : please what Elena , what do you want me to do ?

He teased her through her panties before removing them so slowly and trailing his mouth inside her thigh 'till her got to her clit : do you want me to do this ? ..

and he flicked her clit with heis tongue , she arched her hips to get him where she needed him & guided him to her hot core with her hands fisting his hair

Her pleasured her as much as she liked until she reached her climax '' OH GOOOD , YESSS DAMOOOON''

She was panting from how his tongue , mouth and fingers worked her to oblivion

But he didn't give her a chance to catch a breathe before he took off his boxers and in one good push , he was inside of her

She wrapped her legs around his waist to get deeper inside her he thrusted in and out , hard and fast .. and Elena felt the coil burining inside her from his strength , and soon they came together screaming eachothers names .

They lay together in his bed , she was laying on his chest drawing lazy circles and deep in thought so he asked : what are you thinking about ?

She answered him absently still thinking :

you & how you know me better than anyone else , and I'm not talking about the now-existing Elena Gilbert , no I'm talking about the one before my parents died , the careless fan Elena .. she remembered with a smirk ..

the one you saw in Atlanta , remember how I beat you every time in drinking shots ?

They both laughed and he tilted her head with his hand to make her look at him : so this all means you're mine now ? ...

yes Damon Salvatore , I Elena Gilbert your for the taking .

She smiled up at him and he placed the sweetest kiss on her lips , one that wasn't filled with lust and hunger like before but was filled with love and care .

When the kiss broke she told him : thank you Damon , for giving me my first real kiss , for making me know that the ones before you weren't meant to be with me … I love you .

He smiled and said : you're welcome .

There was a comfortable silence between them before she fell asleep in his arms , and right brfore he drifted to sleep to he whispered : I love you too , and they both slept together , hand in hand .

The End


End file.
